In response to the needs such as: of organized tourism to visit the ecology, or of specialists who need to inspect, study and evaluate marine projects, waterways and basins, at a depth of from few to some tens of meters below water level, current solutions and means being offered are still as follows:                Use of personal diving equipment including diving suits and air compressor. These types of equipment present the following problems: the participant has to be trained, invest time into learning, and meet some physical condition requirements that not everyone can. The duration of observation is limited. And, the deeper below water level, the weaker light intensity becomes. Some components of the light spectrum, such as red, yellow, and their composites, will be greatly reduced, causing color distortion. Therefore, as we move deeper into water, colors from the landscape are reduced to monotony, and the scenery will appear surreal as it loses its vivacity.        Exploring cruise boats where tourists can look through the transparent bottom to see below water level. This approach is simple and popular, however it does have some problems: restriction to the angle and direction of observation; in deep water, light intensity decreases, and, due the large distance between the boat and the observed landscape below, vision becomes blurred and details cannot be revealed as wished.        Tunnels of transparent material sitting at the bottom of the sea. Tourists can move around inside such tunnels. This method is also simple and popular, but provides no of choice of location, direction or object for observation.        “Diving bells” and “diving boxes”, operating solely on the principle of submarines, are used for scientific researches. They can go down hundreds of meters underwater and use stored compressed air for breathing. These methods still have limited applications because of physical condition requirements and are difficult to implement.        At the bottom of the “Calypso”, a marine research vessel of Jacques Yves Cousteau (a French oceanographer), is a large pipe of glass, at 2.6 meters below sea-level, for the observer to go inside, survey and record pictures of the aquatic biosphere. This type of vessel is unique in the world and has stopped operation.        
Therefore the purpose of invention is to propose the design and manufacture of an assembled module, accessible to every users, for different purposes and applications such as: going down into fairly deep water for observation, survey, research, evaluation, video recording etc . . . of the aquatic world, the ecological environment; or inspection of underwater projects, bridge columns, bridgeheads; or research of water basins, discovery of obstacles at bottom of waterways; tracking or discovering sea-fish current, etc. . . . There is no requirement on physical condition of the observer, and there is no time limit on the length of observation. The invention consists of a system to include: a set of floating buoys connected at the bottom to a transparent submersible booth lodging an observer with all supportive equipment. Connecting the submerged booth to the buoys set is a piping system for the supply of breathing air and the delivery of power via electric cables into the booth. The booth is equipped with automated proximity detection devices to adjust to the topography of the waterbed, to avoid collision, and to protect the ecology. Since the observer being completely isolated, no harm can be done to the underwater landscape, environment and biosphere.